


The Smythe's Christmas

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Christmas [3]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Die Hard References, Gen, Movie Reference, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Welcome to 2020's Christmas story!Mr and Mrs Smythe always help out the charities and homeless at Christmas.
Series: Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Smythe's Christmas

"So kind of you to donate all of this," the workers at the homeless shelter said, "this will make their Christmas'."

"We do what we can to assist those that need our assistance," Mr Smythe grinned.

"They have begun to look forwards for your Christmas donations; you've helped many get back on their feet," the worked stated, "the charity is always thankful for your donations."

" _I always wish that we'd be able to do more,_ " Mrs Smythe sighed.

The worker looked across at the senior worker behind the reception desk. The two shared a nod before the worker looked over at the two billionaires, "we've recently gained a new child, he's been seriously injured, and we fear he won't be able to survive without help that we just can not afford."

"The poor dear," Mrs Smythe gasped.

"We would not be asking this of you unless it was our only option," the worker stated before taking a deep breath and continuing, "would you be able to take him in, see whether, with your assistance, he'll make it?"

"Of course, would we be able to see him?"

"Right this way."

\-----

"His name is Bartholomew; we don't know his surname, but he came to us only just breathing," the worker stated, "he'd been living off the streets for a while from what we've been able to see. The doctors stabilised him, but refused everything else without the money."

"The doctors refused to help him?" Mrs Smythe gasped.

"We'll get our private doctors on it straight away," Mr Smythe stated, "do you mind if we take him to our house to give him the twenty-four-seven hour assistance he needs?"

"Of course, that is better than we could have hoped for," the worker nodded.

\-----

" _Where-where am I?_ " Barry groaned as he opened his eyes.

"You're at the Smythe mansion."

"Why-why?" Barry stuttered.

"You were found critically injured, and the homeless centre asked for our assistance," Mrs Smythe stated.

"How long-?"

"You've been unconscious for around twenty hours while we stabilised you," Mr Smythe stated.

"Twenty?"

"Yes, you had us very worried for moments," Mrs Smythe stated, "the doctors say that you should be able to stomach soups and broths. Is that okay?"

"That-that would be lovely," Barry stated, ducking his head.

"I have some prepared if you feel hungry?"

As if on cue, Barry's stomach let loose a growl. Barry's face went bright pink, hiding as he ducked his head down.

"I'll get it right away then," Mrs Smythe laughed, patting Barry softly on the hand.

Barry continued to keep his head tucked down as his blush grew across his face.

"Us men got to stick together if you know what I mean," Mr Smythe laughed, raising Barry's face with a finger.

"Yeah-yeah, we got-got to," Barry stuttered before diverting his eyes away again.

"Broths here!" Mrs Smythe exclaimed as she walked into the room again. She smiled as she rested the tray on Barry's lap, patting him on the shoulder.

Barry tentatively took a sip of the broth, his eyes widening in wonder. Finishing his mouthful, he asked, "what is it?" Before ducking his head in embarrassment, "sorry _, I didn't mean to be rude._ "

"It's no worries, dear," Mrs Smythe cooed, "it's turkey broth."

"It's lovely," Barry stated before quickly eating.

"Hush, hush," Mr Smythe said, slowing down the spoon, "no need to rush, you'll make yourself ill if you do. We don't want that, do we?"

Barry ducked his head, his face red. " _Sorry,_ " he stated before he slowly continued to eat the food provided to him.

"No worries," Mr Smythe laughed, "there is always more if you want it."

"But be careful, the doctors said that your stomach had shrunk considerably," Mrs Smythe warned, "best to stick to one bowl for now."

\-----

Barry was unable to stop the blushes that crossed his cheeks. The Smythe couple were so considerate; they provided him with food, held him and rubbed his back if he was sick.

But the doctors were getting concerned; it seemed he was making progress, but he was getting strangely ill at points throughout the day. Barry is just happy he's got this far, even if he was pale and bedbound, he might get to see Christmas Day one final time.

\-----

" _What is this one, Mrs Smythe?_ " Barry rasped out as Mr Smythe helped him eat the food.

"Christmas spice soup," Mrs Smythe smiled.

"It's lovely," Barry beamed.

"We have a surprise for you," Mr Smythe grinned, "we talked it over, and we want to make this more permanent, we want to adopt you."

"I'd-I'd love that," Barry smiled.

"We understood that you had not been fond of your name, so we went with Sebastian," Mr Smythe said, "Sebastian Smythe."

"That sounds amazing," Sebastian grinned.

"That's not the only thing, my dear," Mrs Smythe said as she pulled over Sebastian's wheelchair.

"Come, we'll show you," Mr Smythe said, helping Sebastian into the chair.

"One last thing," Mrs Smythe giggled before placing a Santa's hat on Sebastian's head, "all there!"

Sebastian grinned at her as she giggled, he too laughing slightly as Mr Smythe shook his head with a sigh (hiding his grin of course).

Together, they moved through the building until they came across one of the larger halls. Mrs Smythe grinned as she covered Sebastian's eyes until they were right inside the hall where she moved her hands away again.

Sebastian could not help but gasp, eyes wide open, in shock at the hall.

It was decorated with Christmas decorations everywhere, a large tree that shined and sparkled. And, on the floor, there was a layer of fake snow.

It was a winter wonderland.

"If you could not meet Christmas, we'll bring Christmas to meet you," Mrs Smythe smiled.

\-----

The giggling of the Smythe family was only disrupted when Mr Smythe's phone rang.

"I'm so sorry, and but I have to take this," he apologised, walking towards the hall exit.

"But it's Christmas," Mrs Smythe stated.

"It's no worries," Sebastian smiled, "Mrs Smythe and I will be able to occupy ourselves in the meantime."

"You're so kind, Sebastian," Mr Smythe smiled, leaving the hall.

Slowly the atmosphere of the room lowered as Mrs Smythe looked directly into Sebastian's eyes with a grin. "Candy cane, my dear?" She asked, holding out the red and white treat to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded, dropping his head as his cheeks flushed, "thank you," he mumbled as he slowly opened the packet and began to eat the treat.

"It was no worries, my little one," Mrs Smythe smiled before standing up from her crouched position, "I'll just go check up on him, you will be okay here?"

"I'll be fine, Mrs Smythe," Sebastian nodded, enjoying his candy cane.

"Thank you, my little one," Mrs Smythe nodded before leaving the room, a smirk across her face.

\-----

Sebastian smiled around the candy cane, noticing the door opening's noises to announce the approach of Mr and Mrs Smythe. But, turning around, his face went deathly pale.

Mrs Smythe had a little basket in her hand, decorated in festive ribbons. That was okay, but the insides were not. Within the wicker, was a machine gun, but it looked like it had been adapted.

"Mrs Smythe?" Sebastian called out tentatively.

"Nothing, my dear, it's just a little tradition of the Smythe's, if fires candy canes," Mrs Smythe grinned before giggling, "isn't that fun?"

"Y-yes?" Sebastian stuttered.

"Here, do you want to try it?" Mrs Smythe asked. It seemed like a question, but the giggling voice carefully portrayed the order the query indeed was.

"Yes, Mrs Smythe," Sebastian muttered, lowering his head as he held his hands out before himself.

Mrs Smythe giggled as she passed the weapon over to Sebastian. She carefully moved the boy's hands until they were positioned correctly, "you've never held a gun before, have you?" Mrs Smythe interrogated, "we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

"Yeah," Barry laughed nervously, a sweat building upon both his palms.

"Here, like this," Mrs Smythe said, positioning Sebastian correctly, before moving Sebastian's finger until the gun fired.

Barry's eyes widened as he watched the fired candy cane shoot and embedded itself into the far wall. He could not help it as he turned and faced Mrs Smythe with shocked wide-eyes.

"How was that, sweetie?"

"It-it was alright," Barry stuttered.

"How's our Sebastian doing?" Mr Smythe asked, walking into the room.

"He's doing wonderfully!" Mrs Smythe replied.

"That's good, think he's ready for the next surprise?"

"I think he is," Mrs Smythe smirked.

"Close your eyes for us, Sebastian," Mr Smythe whispered as he crouched in front of Sebastian, "that is it, like that, keep them closed, don't open them until we tell you otherwise."

"Ok!" Sebastian chirped, closing his eyes. He hummed quietly under his breath, his head rocking back and forth in time with the music. He was about to ask what was taking so long before he gasped out in pain, his eyes flying open.

Mrs Smythe's hand was on his chest, pushing something between his ribs. "What's the quickest way to a man's heart?"

"Through the fourth and fifth rib," Mr Smythe answered with a shark's grin.

"Why?" Barry gasped out over the pain.

"Because you've been a very naughty boy this year," Mrs Smythe frowned.

"Shouldn't I-I get coal then?" Barry questioned with a whimper.

"The shops were all out, lucky for you, we had a better idea," Mrs Smythe stated.

"Mrs Smythe designed this all herself, isn't she brilliant," Mr Smythe asked before frowning when he got no answer.

Barry gasped out in pain again as his head was yanked back.

"Isn't she?!" Mr Smythe growled.

"Yes-yes," Barry stuttered, eyes glassy with pain.

"What do we say to someone who put in this much effort for you?"

"Thank-thank you, Mrs-Mrs Smythe," Barry whimpered.

Slowly, Mrs Smythe pulled out the candy cane, rubbing the blood coated end against the white jumper Sebastian had on. "It is no worries, my sweet one," Mrs Smythe smiled as she stepped back to check her work.

_'NOW I HAVE A MACHINE GUN HO-HO-HO'_

Mr Smythe quickly disarmed the machine gun and rested it against Barry's chest before taking one of the sharped candy canes. " _This won't hurt at all,_ " he whispered before he slowly started to push the pointed end into Barry's eye, ignoring the boy's screams.

\-----

When the emergency services turned up at the Smythe Manor, they did not expect to see the scene they saw.

Both Mr and Mrs Smythe were frantic and crying over the body of a boy. Even from this distance, they could see that they'd no chance to save his life.

Eventually, they managed to drag the distraught pair away enough to photograph the scene and zip up the boy in a body bag.

It was released a week later that the newly adopted son of the Smythe's had suicided on Christmas Day.


End file.
